iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Gunship/Version History
1.15 Nov 7, 2014 Important Bug Fixes. 1.14 Sep 18, 2014 + Added support for iOS 8! + Fixes and Tweaks. 1.13 Jul 25, 2014 Stability improvements and minor bug fixes. 1.11.1 Oct 29, 2013 Introducing an all new map: The Lockdown. A zombie breach has been detected at a maximum security prison. Protect the civilians as they make their way to safety! Visit support.limbic.com to see our knowledge base. Check our shop at shop.limbic.com for official Zombie Gunship t-shirts! Stay connected with us! facebook.com/ZombieGunship twitter.com/ZombieGunship 1.11 Oct 28, 2013 Introducing an all new map: The Lockdown! 1.10 Oct 11, 2013 GET FREE COINS! Gunners now have a new option to get FREE coins by watching short videos in the coin shop and after a good game. STREAMLINED REPLAY SHARING Share video replays with fewer taps than ever before. FIXED BOMB BUDDY RELIABILITY No more duds! Bomb Buddies now go off 100% of the time. MINOR USER INTERFACE AND IOS 7 COMPATIBILITY FIXES Zombie Gunship now runs better than ever on iOS 7. Thanks for playing and for your support! Visit support.limbic.com for any questions or technical issues. Find us on Facebook: http://facebook.com/ZombieGunship Find us on Twitter: http://twitter.com/ZombieGunship 1.9 Sep 16, 2013 Hello Zombie Gunners! Version 1.9 brings the following: * Improved Performance * Game Center Achievements * Fix for Bomb Buddy not killing some zombies * Compatibility iOS 7 Be sure to follow us on Facebook for more updates! http://facebook.com/ZombieGunship 1.8.1 May 22, 2013 1.8.1 hotfix: * Fixed slow swiping/panning. * Fixed altitude / targeting box size issues on all devices. 1.8: SOUND THE ALARMS! This update features: - 10 ALL NEW OBJECTIVES - 3 NEW RANKS PLUS The new capability to VIDEO RECORD YOUR GAMEPLAY! Use Everplay by tapping "Share Video" at the Score screen. Trim the video, add voice-only or Facecam commentary, and hit that SHARE button! Your gameplay video can be shared on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Email and the Everplay site! Remember to restore your iCloud backup if your progress is reset with the update. Tap the gear icon on the main menu to access the restore feature. If you have any issues with the update please visit our official support site at http://support.limbic.com or simply email us at support@limbic.com Thanks for playing Zombie Gunship! 1.8 May 15, 2013 SOUND THE ALARMS! This update features: - 10 ALL NEW OBJECTIVES - 3 NEW RANKS PLUS The new capability to VIDEO RECORD YOUR GAMEPLAY! Use Everplay by tapping "Share Video" at the Score screen. Trim the video, add voice-only or Facecam commentary, and hit that SHARE button! Your gameplay video can be shared on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Email and the Everplay site! If you have any issues with the update please visit our official support site at http://support.limbic.com Thanks for playing Zombie Gunship! 1.7.1 Jan 21, 2013 1.7.1: Zombie Gunship now has widescreen support for the iPhone 5! 1.7: One of the most requested features for Zombie Gunship is finally here... AN ALL NEW "No Humans" BONUS GAME MODE! Every 75 humans rescued allows you to activate the HSAS (Human Sequestration Advisory System), an alarm which sends all humans into hiding! Savor the satisfaction of unleashing your gunship's arsenal without the chance of collateral damage. Compete for high scores on all new "No Humans" mode leaderboards for each of the maps. Veteran gunners with surplus coins can use them to instantly activate the HSAS. Thanks to everyone for playing and for your support. Don't forget to check out official Zombie Gunship t-shirts now available online at http://shop.limbic.com! 1.7 Aug 2, 2012 One of the most requested features for Zombie Gunship is finally here... AN ALL NEW "No Humans" BONUS GAME MODE! Every 75 humans rescued allows you to activate the HSAS (Human Sequestration Advisory System), an alarm which sends all humans into hiding! Savor the satisfaction of unleashing your gunship's arsenal without the chance of collateral damage. Compete for high scores on all new "No Humans" mode leaderboards for each of the maps. Veteran gunners with surplus coins can use them to instantly activate the HSAS. Thanks to everyone for playing and for your support. Don't forget to check out official Zombie Gunship t-shirts now available online at http://shop.limbic.com! 1.6 Jun 21, 2012 iCloud AUTO SAVING AND RESTORE Transfer your game progress from one device to another. Never worry about losing your upgrades or coins again! RESET GAME SETTING Want to start over again? By popular request, you can now reset your game progress in the settings menu. Thanks for playing and for your support! 1.5 Jun 7, 2012 ** HUGE UPDATE FOR ALL USERS ** Zombie Gunship is back with a big update! You've asked for it and we've delivered. BEHOLD THIRTY ALL NEW OBJECTIVES! COMPLETE MISSIONS to EARN RANKS, raise your SCORE MULTIPLAYER, and beat your friends! We've also discounted our coin prices to get you through the summer! Thanks for playing and enjoy the update! -- Arash, Iman, Volker, Serban, Sander and Bryan (The Zombie Gunship Team) 1.4 Feb 3, 2012 Introducing an ALL NEW SCENARIO - "Pleasant Acres" Rank up as many zombie kills as you can while protecting the former residents of Pleasant Acres as they evacuate the area. We're made several fixes and optimizations to prevent crashes reported in the previous versions! Thanks for playing Zombie Gunship! We hope you enjoy this update. If you have any issues please don't forget to visit our knowledge base at http://support.limbic.com or email us at support@limbic.com Like us on Facebook at http://facebook.com/ZombieGunship Follow us on Twitter at http://twitter.com/LimbicSoftware 1.3 Nov 17, 2011 The next HIGHLY ANTICIPATED Zombie Gunship update is finally here! Version 1.3 introduces an AMAZING NEW UNLOCKABLE SCENARIO: Bakersfield - Power Station in Distress - GROUND STRUCTURES can provide cover for the undead, so time your shots carefully. - Watch the TRAIN plow through the zombie masses! NEW and EXCLUSIVELY for iOS 5 - AirPlay Support! - iPhone 4S and iPad 2 players with an Apple TV can now stream Zombie Gunship to their HDTV WIRELESSLY! - AirPlay enabled games feature a NEW TACTICAL RADAR SCREEN with FAST WEAPON SWITCHING Have a problem? Visit our Knowledge Base at http://support.limbic.com Follow Zombie Gunship on Facebook at http://facebook.com/ZombieGunship for the latest news and sneak previews. Thanks to all of our Zombie Gunship fans for playing and leaving us 5-star ratings. Your continued support keeps the great updates coming! 1.2 Sep 7, 2011 Thank you for making Zombie Gunship such a success! We are actively working on more great features and content for Zombie Gunship, so stay tuned for more updates. Introducing Zombie Gunship: NEW - "General Pardon" Extra Upgrade - Doubles the number of friendly fire casualties permitted in a round when used! NEW - Options Screen with Invert Controls setting NEW - Radio Chatter Sounds Bug Fixes 1.1 Aug 6, 2011 Thank you for making Zombie Gunship such a success! Due to popular demand, Zombie Gunship is now UNIVERSAL! You can now slay zombies on your iPad with brilliant full-screen graphics! Zombie Gunship 1.1 Change Log: - Fire button is larger - Various optimizations - Now supports iPad We are actively working on more great features and content for Zombie Gunship, so stay tuned for more updates. 1.0 Jul 15, 2011